1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to support means and more specifically to support means for supporting the keyboard means and the visual readout means of a computer terminal on a work station having several work positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various support means for movably supporting devices on a work station have heretofore been developed. See, for example, Schafer, U.S. Pat. No. 1,798,634; Catron, U.S. Pat. No. 2,452,291; Hampton, U.S. Pat. No. 2,512,933; Copenhaver, U.S. Pat. No. 2,687,267; Abeles, U.S. Pat. No. 2,808,223; McLarney, U.S. Pat. No. 2,950,893; and Popowitz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,067,976. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.
Computer terminals and the like having visual readout displays for displaying various information and having keyboards for allowing the user thereof to select the specific information to be displayed are becoming widely used in various industries. A common practice is to locate the terminal at a location where several workers can easily use it. A problem occurs when it is desired to centrally locate the terminal in such a manner so as to allow several workers to utilize it while remaining at their specific work stations, desks, etc.